Vulcan Ears
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: This is my answer to a challenge. It should contain a trekkie/X-Files convention or something similar. Toys from the tv shows. Bizzare fans and interesting character parallels with our favourite uncouple.


Title: Vulcan Ears  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
  
Feedback: roxette@ilos.net  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: My answer to the fanfic emergency challenge.  
  
Notes: Here's what the challenge said. It should contain a trekkie/X-Files convention or something similar. Toys from the tv shows. Bizzare fans and interesting character parallels with our favourite uncouple.  
  
Archived: Yes, please! :)  
  
Extra Notes: This is just another warning. I'm not a Kirk fan and never will be. I'd like Commander Riker to assume command anytime. Hint, hint! Well that's what the poster I have in my bedroom says. I'm a fan of Riker and Troi. Enough said. :)  
  
**********  
  
Grissom hadn't mention much on the ride to their next case. And Sara was fine with that. She had a lot on her mind. Actually she was thinking about the week that had just gone by. It had been a wild and crazy week. Case after case, had just gotten weirder. And there was nothing much she could say, although she hoped that this one would be better.  
  
Grabbing her kit, Sara caught up to Grissom, who was just entering the hotel. "Grissom, what's the case about?"  
  
Holding the door open, Grissom let Sara walk in and he followed her. "I'm not to sure. Brass called and said for us to get down here."  
  
Giving Grissom an odd look, Sara didn't say a word.  
  
"What?!" Grissom reacted. "I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Sure," Sara mumbled as she walked with Grissom deeper into the hotel lobby.  
  
Giving Sara a sideways glance, Grissom just kept walking. Entering a big room, the one that Brass said to enter, Grissom looked around.  
  
Sara just followed him through the one door, but hadn't realized that he had stopped just inside. She walked into him.  
  
"Hey, watch where your going," Grissom warned.  
  
"Sorry," Sara replied as she moved around him. "Next time, tell me when your going to stop."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Grissom replied as he glazed around the room.  
  
Noticing Grissom was in a grumpy mood, Sara decided to ignore him. But as she turned to look around the room, something stopped in front of her. Something she had no clue what it was. Dropping her kit, she latched on to Grissom. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ah!!!!"  
  
Grissom's reaction was to drop his own kit and wrap his arms around her waist. He wasn't really sure what was going on.  
  
"What are those things?" Sara whispered as two odd figures passed by Grissom  
  
and herself.  
  
Couldn't help but smiling, Grissom recognized them right away.  
  
Sara saw his smile. "What?!"  
  
"Take a look around, Sara," Grissom told her as he kept holding onto her.  
  
Not letting Grissom go just yet, Sara looked around the room. Klingons, Ferngi, Star Trek personal. "A star trek convention," she answered through clenched teeth. She finally figured that Grissom knew where they were all along.  
  
"Yes," Grissom answered as he felt Sara peel herself off him. So, he had no choice but to let go of her. Picking up his kit, he watched her. "So, you don't know what they were?"  
  
Picking up her own kit, Sara turned to Grissom. "If I knew, I won't be asking."  
  
Noticing that she was still standing beside him, a few inches separating them, Grissom answered. "You really don't know?"  
  
"Grissom, tell me already," Sara snapped.  
  
Oh he loved this. He knew about something that Sara didn't. "They're tribbles," he answered, rather proudly.  
  
Giving him an odd look, Sara questioned him. "Tribbles?"  
  
"Ya, Captain T. Kirk came upon them in the first and best Star Trek series."  
  
"Kirk?" Sara questioned. But she continued before Grissom could answer. "He sucked."  
  
"What?" Grissom was in shock.  
  
"You heard me," Sara told him as she scanned the room for her new scary friends. When she saw that they were nowhere near her, she started for the other side of the room.  
  
All Grissom could do was follow her. "What do you mean Kirk sucked?"  
  
"He did. He was just so phony."  
  
"Phony?"  
  
"Ya and a womanizer. He probably slept with every girl in the galaxy," Sara explained.  
  
"But he was exploring the galaxy," Grissom told her.  
  
"So, what!"  
  
"And I suppose you only say that because you have never watched Star Trek," Grissom said, thinking that she hadn't.  
  
Stopping, Sara turned and looked at Grissom. "Excuse me, I watched Star Trek."  
  
"You did?" Grissom questioned. He was surprised.  
  
"Yes I did. I know for sure that Star Trek: The Next Generation was the best ever Star Trek series," Sara answered.  
  
"The Next Generation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, so you liked the bald captain?" Grissom inquired.  
  
Rolling her eyes at Grissom, Sara answered him. "No, not Captain Picard. I like Commander Riker and Counselor Troi."  
  
"Counselor who?"  
  
"Counselor Troi. She was half betazoid and half human."  
  
"Okay," Grissom replied. He had the foggiest clue what a betazoid was. "So why those two?"  
  
"Because," Sara said as she started across the room again.  
  
That made no sense. And it peeked his interest. Catching up to her, he walked along side of her. "Because, why? Make sense Sara."  
  
"Because after so many years, they realized that they were perfect for each other," Sara told Grissom as she refused to look at him.  
  
"So Riker was a betazoid too?"  
  
"No, he was a human who was in love with her," Sara said as she stopped before a group of people could run her down.  
  
But Grissom didn't see her stop or cut in front of him. He was deep in thought and walked straight into her.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going," Sara told him as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Sorry," Grissom answered her. Letting the discussion about Riker and Troi drop for now, he changed the subject. "So what was your favourite alien?"  
  
Sara didn't have to think about that question for very long. "Vulcans."  
  
Grissom was surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Because, I thought they were cool."  
  
"Cool, Vulcans?"  
  
"Yes and I liked their ears," Sara said as she started to walk again.  
  
"Their ears?" Grissom questioned as he followed her.  
  
"Yup," Sara replied as she stopped in front of a table and put her kit down.  
  
Watching her, Grissom walked up behind her. Peering over her left shoulder, he spoke. "Vulcan apparel. Interesting."  
  
Smiling at the Vulcan woman behind the table, Sara picked two items up. "I thought their ears were the best part of their body."  
  
Having watched her pick the items up, Grissom spoke. "Ears. Vulcan ears."  
  
Just having to tease him, Sara did. "Yes. You use them to hear with."  
  
"Cute," Grissom said as he watched her turn the ears over. "Why their ears?" He wasn't sure he understood.  
  
"I don't know," Sara replied. "I guess I like the points."  
  
Turning his head, so that he was close to her ear, Grissom spoke. "I like your ears just the way they are."  
  
Sara had no choice she had to put the Vulcan ears back. She was about to lose her composure. Picking up her kit, she started to walk again.  
  
Grissom smiled to himself and followed her.  
  
When they were across the room, Sara waited for Grissom to catch up with her. "Why on earth would you like Kirk?"  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"I just want a simple answer."  
  
"And I already told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That he was the first to explore the galaxy."  
  
"No, that would be sleep with every single woman in the galaxy," Sara corrected.  
  
"And Riker never slept with anyone else?" Grissom challenged.  
  
"Ya, but he knew who his true love was and got her back," Sara replied.  
  
"You know, we could fight about Star Trek all night but unfortunately we have a case to investigate."  
  
"Fight?" Sara questioned. "You just can't admit that Commander Riker is better than Captain Kirk."  
  
Giving her an odd look, Grissom choose to ignore her statement. "Brass."  
  
Hearing Grissom, Brass headed over to them. "Sorry it took me so long to find you. But I had trouble picking you out of the crowd."  
  
Sara didn't laugh at his joke. She just stared at him.  
  
It was Grissom who spoke. "Ha, ha."  
  
Brass thought his joke was pretty funny, but decided to continue on. "If you'll follow me."  
  
"What do we have?" Grissom asked as they followed Brass into a different room.  
  
"A murder," Brass answered.  
  
But before he could continue on, Sara spoke up. "What, did some one try to do the Vulcan death grip on a Kirk fan?"  
  
Ignoring Sara's question, and shaking his head Grissom spoke. "Continue on, Brass." As they walked with Brass, Grissom shot Sara a dirty look.  
  
Sara, on the other hand, made a face at Grissom but choose not to say a word.  
  
They had work to do. They could argue later.  
  
**********  
  
Feedback welcomed. 


End file.
